Au fond
by Sentinelle
Summary: En réponse au défi du Poney Fringant: construire une histoire en utilisant le plus possible des mots proposés dans une liste. Mais voilà: pas des mots très usuels...


Merci à Lyane qui nous a proposé une suite de mots à première vue incompréhensibles, mais tous issus de notre belle langue natale, pour former une histoire la plus compréhensible possible.

Ces mots sont en gras et expliqués en fin de texte.

Disclaimer : tous les personnages sont de Tolkien, mais (un peu) revus et corrigés

«**Ha****llefessier **! Vil pleutre ! »

La **roguerie** d'Elrond augmenta quand il vit ses deux fils se pourchasser dans le couloir, la tignasse **hurlupée**, une épée en bois à la main. Il **rognonna** tout haut : à quel **aliboron** devait-il sa **postéromanie** antérieure, qui avait permis la venue de tels fauteurs de **piaffes**, qui faisaient naître des dragons et autres monstres à **phantasmaisie** grâce à leur **ubéreuse **imagination, pour le simple plaisir de se battre ? Ce n'était pas ça, la vraie guerre…

Il avait beau les **vespériser** pour les **accoiser**, Elladan et Elrohir, prenaient ses réprimandes pour des **turlutaines** sans importance et continuaient de plus belle. Quelle **immanité** ! Elrond ne demandait qu'à leur transmettre sa précieuse **sapience**, de peur que leur **impéritie **ne les entraîne vers une **bissêtre**, voire la **malemort**…

Le Semi-Elfe sortit sur le balcon, où le glacial **aquilon** masquait un peu les cris des jumeaux. La neige recouvrait tout et scintillait au soleil. Parcourant des yeux la vallée **concolore**, il y vit soudain une forme mouvante qui se rapprochait. Il n'était pas **caliborgnon**, mais il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce que c'était et alors, il descendit **bredi-breda** dans la cour.

« Bonjour, dame Gilraen, dit-il. »

Il ne l'avait jamais vue, mais sa **vénusté** était célèbre, même chez les Elfes.

« Monseigneur, je viens vous demander asile, répondit-elle d'une voix **cacochyme**. Et pour lui aussi. Il a besoin de protection. »

Elle entrouvrit son manteau et fit apparaître le **sade** visage d'un jeune enfant.

« Vous êtes les bienvenus, dit Elrond. »

Il réalisa soudain que les jumeaux s'étaient approchés sans bruit. Ils étaient couverts de **riflades** –Elrond se promit de régler ça **à rémotis**- mais leur calme était inhabituel.

« -Il a l'air d'avoir froid, remarqua Elrohir.

-Oui, et vous aussi, madame, ajouta Elladan. Venez, rentrez vite vous réchauffer !

-Nous protégerons votre enfant, vous pouvez compter sur nous ! assura Elrohir en brandissant sa petite épée en bois. »

Gilraen sourit malgré sa fatigue.

« Je vous remercie. Mon fils se nomme Estel. »

Elrond les regarda s'éloigner avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas leur genre d'être **mirliflores**… ou peut-être qu'il s'était tant **emberlucoqué** de leurs **foucades** qu'il avait oublié l'une des qualités les plus profondes et **immarce****scibles** chez les Elfes : la compassion.

Mais peut-être changera-t-il d'avis en tombant nez à nez avec le dragon grandeur nature construit par les jumeaux… ou quand ce seront trois, et pas deux garçons qui parcourront les couloirs en criant…

**Hallefessier : gueux**

**Roguerie : humeur rogue**

**Hurlupé : hérissé, ébouriffé**

**Rognonner : grommeler**

**Aliboron : homme ignorant qui fait le connaisseur**

**Postéromanie : envie d'avoir des descendants**

**Piaffe : braverie pour attirer l'attention**

**Phantasmaisie : apparence fantastique**

**Ubéreux : qui produit avec abondance**

**Vespériser : réprimander**

**Accoiser : rendre tranquille**

**Turlutaine : ce qu'on répète sans cesse lubie, manie**

**Immanité : cruauté monstrueuse**

**Sapience : sagesse**

**Impéritie : inhabileté, défaut d'expérience**

**Bissêtre : malheur, mésaventure**

**Malemort : mort funeste et cruelle**

**Aquilon : vent du nord**

**Concolore : qui est partout de même couleur**

**Caliborgnon : qui y voit mal**

**Bredi-breda : avec précipitation et confusion**

**Vénusté : grâce, élégance**

**Cacochyme : faible, languissant**

**Sade : agréable et gracieux**

**Riflade : blessure ne faisant qu'égratigner**

**A rémotis : à l'écart**

**Mirliflore : jeune homme qui fait l'agréable, qui cherche à briller**

**S'emberlucoquer : s'entêter d'une idée**

**Foucade : mouvement impétueux et désordonné**

**I****mmarce****scible : qui ne peut se flétrir**


End file.
